


the brief curve of her lips [PODFIC]

by Opalsong, RsCreighton



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Crushes, F/F, Falling In Love, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-15
Updated: 2016-02-15
Packaged: 2018-05-19 13:28:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 37
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5968903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opalsong/pseuds/Opalsong, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RsCreighton/pseuds/RsCreighton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is good at such things, and those smiles, crystal-brilliant as sun on snow, are reward enough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the brief curve of her lips [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [the brief curve of her lips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3326519) by [madamebadger](https://archiveofourown.org/users/madamebadger/pseuds/madamebadger). 



> Part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI.  
> Cover by [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)

cover art by bessyboo

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](http://opalsong.parakaproductions.com/podfic/Dragon%20Age/the%20brief%20curve%20of%20her%20lips.mp3) | 9:51 | 9.1 MB  
---|---|---  
[Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology VI](http://bessyboo.parakaproductions.com/Podbooks/Awesome%20Ladies%20Podfic%20Anthology%20VI.m4b) | 11:24:13 | 162 MB  
[Archive Link](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/brief-curve-of-her-lips) |  |   
  
### Crosspost

cross posted at amplificathon, my journal, AO3, and [Half a Moon](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/333371.html)

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Paraka for hosting!! and to madamebadger for blanket permission!!


End file.
